Black Beauty
by Autumn2day
Summary: Dia Luhan hyung yang aku cintai apapun yang terjadi - Oh Sehun -/This is HunHan story with Chanbaek/YAOI/BL/Oneshot/RnR?


Siapa yang akan menyangka jika pada akhirnya orang aneh sepertiku bisa merasakan jatuh cinta kepada seorang pria mungil yang mempunyai sifat yang begitu polos dan sangat menggemaskan? Dia begitu sempurna, dia populer, dia memiliki sifat yang ramah dan juga menyenangkan. Berbanding terbalik dengan diriku yang tidak sempurna, tidak populer dan juga memiliki sifat yang pendiam dan penyendiri karena aku bukanlah seseorang yang pandai bergaul. Bahkan di sekolah ini aku di kenal sebagai kutu buku yang menyedihkan. Di saat remaja lain menghindari buku tapi tidak denganku yang sangat menyukai buku dan lebih menyukai tempat yang paling di hindari murid lain yaitu perpustakaan.

Namun siapa sangka dari hal yang di benci murid – murid lain malah itu yang membuat pria pujaanku mengenal diriku? Dia seorang senior yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian karena itu dia sering mengunjungi perpustakaan sekolah.

Namanya adalah Xi Luhan, seorang murid yang sedang menjalankan program pertukaraan pelajar dari negeri tirai bambu, China. Saat pertama kali mengajakku berkenalan ia sangat bangga menyebut negaranya dan menyuruhku untuk berkunjung ke negaranya saat itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil karena untuk mewujudkan itu sedikit sulit. Aku bukanlah seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga yang berada, aku hanya hidup bersama Ibuku yang seorang penjual tteoboki kecil. Ekonomi kami sangat kurang dan beruntung aku mendapatkan beasiswa masuk ke sekolah elit ini dengan gratis.

Suatu ketika aku terkejut mendengar cerita Luhan hyung sebelum datang ke Korea. Kehidupannya tak jauh berbeda denganku hanya saja ia masih memiliki Ayah, Ibu, dua kakak dan juga satu adiknya namun naas seminggu sebelum kepergian Luhan hyung ke Korea seluruh keluarga Luhan hyung di bantai habis dan hanya menyisakan Luhan hyung seorang diri. Aku sangat prihatin dengan kisah Luhan hyung tapi hebatnya Luhan hyung dia ikhlas menerima kematian seluruh anggota keluarganya. Mungkin jika itu terjadi padaku pasti aku tidak setegar Luhan hyung.

Luhan hyung mempunyai otak yang sangat cerdas dan dia tak sungkan membantuku menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahku dan malah menyuruhku menyerahkan semua pekerjaan rumahnya. Tentu saja aku menolak itu, bagaimana pun yang mempunyai pekerjaan rumah adalah aku dan harusnya aku yang mengerjakannya ya meskipun jika ada yang tidak ku mengerti aku pasti bertanya padanya.

Dia sangat ramah termasuk pada Ibuku, jika ia memiliki waktu luang pasti akan memintaku untuk membawanya ke tempat Ibuku dan membantunya berjualan. Ia suka datang ke rumahku juga alasannya karena ia kesepian dan tentu saja dengan senang hati aku menemaninya.

Seperti saat ini, Luhan hyung datang ke rumahku pagi – pagi buta dan mengajakku untuk lari pagi padahal aku masih mengantuk bahkan ketika aku menghampirinya di depan pintu masuk rumah mataku tak terbuka sedikit pun. Ya ku akui ini ada weekend dan sangat baik untuk mengisinya dengan berolahraga tapi tidak sepagi ini juga.

"Sehun-ah, matamu bertambah sipit atau kau tidak membukanya?" Ujarnya menyentak lenganku sehingga mataku terbuka sempurna. Aku membuang napas lalu menatapnya malas.

"Hyung, kau tau ini jam berapa?" Tanyaku dan dengan wajah polosnya ia mengangguk. "Sekarang jam empat lebih lima puluh menit." Jawabnya sambil melihat jam tangannya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Bahkan matahari pun belum menampakan sinarnya, hyung." Luhan hyung mengerucutkan bibirnya aku tahu pasti ia sebal dengan perkataanku barusan. "Ya aku tau, memangnya kenapa jika lari pagi jam segini?"

"Aku masih mengantuk hyung."

"Ayolah Sehun-ah!"

Lenganku di tarik – tarik olehnya yang membuatku membuang napas kasar. Satu lagi sifat Luhan hyung yang sedikit pemaksa dan sialnya aku selalu tidak bisa menolaknya. Ia selalu mempunyai jurus untuk meruntuhkan benteng pertahananku.

"Baiklah – baiklah. Tunggu sebentar aku ingin mengganti pakaianku." Sahutku dan seketika Luhan hyung menghentikan aksi merengeknya dan menatapku dengan penuh binar. "Ayay Kapten." Ia melakukan gerakan hormat layaknya prajurit pada atasannya dan mau tak mau membuatku tersenyum kecil. Aku masih ragu jika ia memiliki usia yang lebih tua dariku.

Aku kembali masuk ke dalam kamarku, mulai menganti pakaian dan tak lupa mencuci wajahku agar terlihat segar. Ketika aku melihat penampilanku di depan cermin yang ku rasa cukup aku melangkahkan kaki ku keluar dan bertemu Ibuku di ruang tengah yang baru keluar dari dapur.

"Mau kemana sepagi ini, Sehun-ah?" Tanyanya. Aku tersenyum kecil kemudian menjawab. "Lari pagi bersama Luhan hyung."

Seperti tak menyukai jawabanku, dahi Ibu mengernyit menatapku seolah aku baru saja melakukan hal aneh. "Tumben sekali, Kau yakin hanya untuk lari pagi? Akhir – akhir ini kalian terlihat begitu sangat dekat dan entah mengapa _feeling_ Ibu merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak dengannya, kau tidak berpacaran dengannya kan?"

Aku menelan saliva begitu sulit kemudian aku menggelengkan kepala dengan tegas seolah menghilangkan keraguan Ibuku walau dalam hatiku berdenyut sakit bagaimana pun berpacaran dengan Luhan hyung salah satu harapanku kini. "Tidak, bu. Kita kan sesama laki – laki mana mungkin berpacaran?" aku tersenyum kecil agar Ibu tidak mencurigaiku.

Ibu mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, Ibu percaya padamu. pergi dan pulang dengan segera."

Kata – kata Ibu membuatku mau tak mau mengembangkan senyuman. "Aku pergi, bu."

Aku membuka pintu dan mendapati Luhan hyung yang terjongkok dengan kedua lututnya menopang kepalanya. Dia tertidur ternyata aku menggeleng pelan sambil menatapnya, apa aku terlalu lama di dalam tadi? melihatnya sedang tertidur seperti ini membuatku tersenyum kecil, ia nampak begitu manis.

Aku berjalan mendekat dan ikut terjongkok di sampingnya. Aku menatap wajah polosnya ketika tertidur sedetik kemudian ada satu nyamuk yang hinggap di pipi putihnya dengan perlahan aku menepuk nyamuk itu dengan jari telunjukku dan itu membuatnya ikut membuka matanya terkejut. Ia seperti orang yang kebingungan saat menatapku, aku mengerti kemudian dengan wajah tanpa dosa aku menunjuk seekor nyamuk yang telah tewas di jari telunjukku pada Luhan Hyung. "Ada nyamuk di pipimu." Ia terkekeh kecil.

"Kalau masih mengantuk kenapa memaksa untuk lari pagi hari ini?" Tanyaku ketika ia bangun dan melakukan peregangan pada tubuhnya.

"Sebenarnya aku terbangun jam empat tadi dan aku tidak bisa tidur lagi lalu memutuskan untuk datang ke rumahmu. Ayo kita mulai lari. Kau sudah meminta izin pada bibi kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Sudah, hyung,"

Setelah itu ia menarik tanganku dan mulai berlari menuju sungai Han tempat biasanya ramai oleh warga yang ingin berlari pagi atau sekendar berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Entah kenapa Luhan hyung terlihat menggemaskan ketika menggunakan stelan training berwarna merah dengan rambut barunya yang berwarna almond. Luhan hyung memang suka mengganti warna rambutnya katanya karena ia mudah bosan dengan warna rambutnya jadi aku tak heran lagi jika besoknya warna rambutnya sudah berganti lagi. Ia adalah seorang yang tahu cara menikmati hidupnya berbeda denganku yang hidupnya monoton dan menyedihkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terkejut ketika merasakan dingin di pipiku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Luhan hyung yang sedang terkekeh kemudian duduk di sampingku. Aku mengambil sekaleng soft drink yang tadi menempel di pipi ku dan mulai membukanya, menengaknya seperti orang yang tidak minum berhari – hari. Tenagaku terkuras habis karena permainan bodoh Luhan hyung. Permainan dari rumahku berlari menuju Gangseo Hangang Park dan siapa yang terakhir menempati kursi ini harus menjadi pelayannya selama seminggu ini.

Dan sialnya aku kalah. Tentu saja Luhan hyung tak terkalahkan jika dalam urusan lari berlari karena ia mengikuti club sepak bola yang mengharuskannya berlari dengan cepat sedangkan aku? Aku tidak di terima club olahraga mana pun sehingga aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke club bahasa dan hanya ada lima orang saja yang menjadi anggota karena club bahasa adalah club terkutuk terbukti dengan sedikitnya peminat.

"Berlarimu sungguh payah, Sehun-ah."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan anggota sepak bola."

Suara tertawa Luhan hyung kembali menggelegar. Luhan hyung memang suka mengejekku jika aku tak mampu melakukan sesuatu hal seperti olahraga misalnya. Lagi pula aku kurang menyukai olahraga, aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan buku – buku namun semenjak adanya Luhan hyung perhatianku pada buku – buku sedikit berkurang. Tentu saja itu karna aku memprioritaskan Luhan hyung saat ini. Apa pun yang ia inginkan akan senang hati kulakukan.

"Sesuai dengan perjanjian yang ada, kau harus menjadi pelayanku untuk seminggu ke depan." Setelah mengucapakan itu ia tertawa cukup keras karena kemenangannya dan tentu saja aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAOI/BOYS LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mulai menjalani sebagai pelayan Luhan hyung. Sungguh merepotkan meskipun baru hari pertama, saat berangkat sekolah aku di suruh untuk menjemputnya di asrama sekolah yang demi Tuhan jaraknya menuju sekolah hanya beberapa meter. Sekolahku memang mempunyai sebuah asrama khusus yang melakukan program pertukaran pelajar jadi yang boleh menempati asrama tersebut hanya murid asing salah satunya adalah Luhan hyung.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar bernomor dua satu enam dan tanpa menunggu lama Luhan hyung keluar dengan seragam yang telah melekat di tubuhnya. Aku tersenyum melihat senyum di wajah Luhan hyung yang sepertinya tak pernah habis.

" _Good Morning, My Butler_." Sapanya yang membuatku memutar bola mata.

" _Good Morning, My Big Boss."_ Balasku. Tiba – tiba ia merangkul pundakku dan sepertinya Luhan hyung tidak cocok untuk merangkul pundakku seperti ini karena tubuhnya tidak lebih tinggi dariku.

"Aku mulai menyukai panggilan baruku. Ayo kita ke sekolah."

Seperti kata ku tadi, jarak asrama dengan sekolah hanya beberapa meter saja dan dalam lima menit saja aku dan Luhan hyung sudah sampai di dalam lingkungan sekolah.

"Kau sudah dengar tentang kematian siswa bernama Nam Jira kelas dua itu?"

"Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya dan sekolah besok akan di liburkan untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir untuknya."

Aku melihat Luhan hyung yang seperti tertarik dengan pembicaraan dua orang gadis yang sedang lewat di sampingku. Ia menghampiri kedua gadis itu dan mau tak mau aku mengikutinya.

"Maaf, siapa yang meninggal?" Tanya Luhan hyung dengan ramah membuat kedua gadis di hadapannya menjadi salah tingkah. Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut pendek pun menjawab. "Ah, i-itu Nam Jira dari kelas dua. Apa Luhan sunbaenim mengenalnya?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Dan juga besok sekolah di liburkan?" Tanya Luhan lagi dan kedua gadis itu kompak mengatakan 'iya'. Luhan tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari mereka. "Baiklah terima kasih atas informasinya."

Luhan hyung berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya dan aku mengikutinya. "Kau mengenal gadis bernama Nam Jira itu?" Tanya Luhan hyung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadapku. Aku mengangguk, "Ya tentu dia teman sekelasku."

"Besok kau akan ke rumahnya?"

Aku kembali mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Kau mau ikut?"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya untuk apa aku ikut? Aku hanya ingin bilang, pastikan setelah kau selesai dari rumah temanmu kau memiliki jadwal kosong."

"Untuk apa?"

"Oh kau sudah lupa jika kau masih menjadi pelayanku untuk seminggu ke depan?"

Aku membuang napasku kasar. "Ya ya, aku masih ingat." Luhan hyung terkekeh pelan dan menepuk – nepuk bahuku pelan. "Baiklah kalau begitu temui aku pulang sekolah."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Tidak biasanya. Apa kau memiliki jam makan siang dengan teman – temanmu?" Tanyaku dan dia mengangguk lemas. "Sayangnya iya. Aku harus rapat di club sepak bolaku, tak apa – apa kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, baiklah."

"Hm, Sampai jumpa!" Seru Luhan hyung melambaikan tangannya padaku dan mulai berlari menuju kelasnya. Aku membalas lambainya, "Sampai jumpa, hyung." Aku menurunkan tanganku ketika tubuh mungil Luhan hyung tak terlihat lagi.

Baru saja aku ingin berjalan namun langkahku terhenti ketika seseorang tiba – tiba memiting leherku cukup keras.

"Menikmati kencanmu, eoh?"

Tubuhku menegang ketika mendengar suara itu, jujur aku sedikit ketakutan jika berhadapan dengannya. Dia bernama Wu Yifan atau di sekolah ini sering di panggil dengan Kris, dia berasal dari negara yang sama dengan Luhan hyung namun dia bukanlah siswa pertukaran pelajar seperti Luhan hyung.

Semenjak aku dan Luhan hyung menjadi dekat, Kris selalu saja menggangguku dan membully ku ketika Luhan hyung tidak bersamaku seperti saat ini aku di seret olehnya menuju gudang belakang sekolah yang menjadi tempat favorit untuk membully seseorang. Aku juga sering ke tempat ini, di hajar oleh Kris, seragamku di coret – coret atau di buatnya menjadi basah hingga aku harus menanggung malu saat memasuki area sekolah.

Kris adalah teman sekelas Luhan hyung dan sialnya ia sangat menyukai Luhan hyung namun untungnya Luhan hyung hanya menganggapnya teman biasa. Ketika itu pernah Luhan hyung harus di hadapkan dengan dua pilihan antara mengikuti pesta bersama Kris atau menemaniku pergi ke toko buku. Jika orang waras akan memilih Kris untuk mengikuti pesta namun Luhan hyung lebih memilih untuk menemaniku di toko buku dan keesokannya aku babak belur di tangan Kris.

Aku mengerang kesakitan ketika tubuhku di hempaskan cukup kuat di tanah oleh Kris. Ia membuang ludahnya ke tanah sebelum berjongkok mmenghampiriku menarik kerah seragamku membuatku seperti tercekik.

Ia mengambil kacamata tebalku kemudian membuangnya ke sembarang arah seketika semua pandanganku menjadi buram namun bisa ku lihat matanya menatap tajam tepat ke mataku.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu, Sialan? Telingamu kurang jelas? Ingin ku buat tuli sekalian, hah?!"

Aku hanya terdiam tak menjawab semua pertanyaannya dan sepertinya itu memancing amarahnya karena seketika kepalan tangan itu menonjok kuat ke arah sudut bibirku. Rasa perih mulai menjalar di sekitar bibirku.

Luhan hyung tau perbuatan yang sering Kris lakukan padaku tapi ia seolah menutup matanya tidak membantuku melawan Kris ataupun menghentikan aksi brutal Kris padaku namun ketika aku bertemu dengannya dengan wajah yang babak belur ia menarikku menuju ruang kesehatan dan mengobati semua lukaku. Ketika aku bertanya kenapa tidak menolongku saat itu, ia menjawabnya dengan ringan. _"Karena aku tidak ingin menolongmu."_

Wajahku kembali kena bogemannya kali ini pada bagian sudut mata kanan ku. Belum sempat aku meringis lebih lama tubuhku di tendang hingga aku bertelentang dan menahan rasa sakit pada bagian dada yang ia tendang tadi.

Kris mulai kembali aksi gilanya dengan menginjak punggung telapak tanganku yang berada di atas dadaku dengan cukup kuat. "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu meskipun aku sangat ingin membunuhmu."

Ia mengangkat kembali kakinya dan berjalan menuju kacamata tebalku yang bergeletak di tanah. Mata sipitku seketika membulat ketika ia menginjak kacamataku menjadi hancur. "Ini peringatan terakhirmu, Bodoh. Jika kau mengabaikannya lagi, aku benar – benar akan membunuhmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu Kris pergi dan membuatku membuang napasku kasar. Aku melirik ke arah jam tanganku, ini sudah lima belas menit pelajaran pertama di mulai mungkin aku akan membolos hingga jam pelajaran kedua di mulai.

Aku menatap kacamataku yang sudah hancur dengan tatapan kosong. Semenjak Luhan hyung mengatakan hal itu entah mengapa membuatku merasa menyerah untuk tetap bersamanya bagaimana pun Luhan hyung adalah sebuah bintang terindah di langit yang sangat sulit untukku gapai.

Aku bangkit dan mengambil kacamataku dengan kesakitan seluruh tubuhku. Sialnya penglihatanku begitu buram karena minusku yang mencapai angka lima. Apa yang harus ku katakan pada Ibu jika kacamataku kembali hancur padahal seminggu yang lalu kacamataku berhasil di perbaiki.

Aku berjalan bertatih dengan tembok sebagai peganganku menuju ruang kesehatan namun sebuah suara menahan pergerakan kakiku.

"Sehun-ssi?! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Ayo ku bantu menuju ruang kesehatan."

Wanita yang wajahnya tak bisa kulihat dengan jelas membantuku memapah hingga menuju ruang kesehatan. Ia mendudukanku di sebuah brankar.

"Kau tunggu disini, akan ku ambilkan obat." Ujar wanita itu dan aku hanya mengangguk patuh. Aku merasakan kursi di sampingku kembali di tempati olehnya.

"Mungkin ini akan sedikit perih, kau harus bisa menahannya."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk karena sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sehun-ssi? Bahkan kacamatamu hancur seperti itu." Gumamnya sambil mengoleskan alkohol pada sudut bibirku membuatku meringis.

"Apa kau bisa melihat wajahku dengan jelas?" Ia bertanya dan menghentikan aktifitasnya. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku Bae Joohyun." Aku mengangguk mengerti, aku mengenalnya dia teman sekelasku juga.

"Kau dekat dengan Luhan Sunbaenim ya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ku dengar Kris Sunbaenim menyukai Luhan Sunbaenim apa itu benar?"

Aku kembali mengangguk. Aku begitu malas mendengar topik pembicaraannya.

"Apa Kris Sunbaenim yang melakukan ini?"

Kepalaku seketika menoleh padanya dan menatapnya aneh. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, ini ku pikir ada hubungannya antara kedekatanmu dengan Luhan Sunbaenim. Lebih baik kau jauhi dia sebelum sesuatu yang lebih parah menimpamu."

Ku pikir, aku akan mengikuti saran sama yang di berikan oleh setiap orang yang menolongku namun lagi – lagi saran itu hanya bisa ku abaikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemarin setelah mengobati lukaku, aku meminta Joohyun untuk membuat surat izin agar aku bisa pulang cepat dan gadis itu menyetujuinya. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah rasanya percuma saja jika aku mengikuti pelajaran namun aku tak bisa melihat apapun.

Ibuku terkejut melihat penampilanku dan menyuruhku untuk beristirahat di kamar setelah aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya? Tentu saja tidak. aku masuk ke club bahasa tentu saja aku pandai mengarang sebuah cerita. Selama aku beristirahat di kamar Ibuku pergi ke toko kacamata untuk membeli kacamata yang baru meskipun ia mengomel cukup panjang terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat.

Meskipun hari ini aku di wajibkan untuk datang ke rumah Nam Jira tapi aku lebih memilih untuk bermalas – malasan di kamarku. Lagi pula aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan Nam Jira hanya saja ia juga pernah membantuku mengobati luka sekali.

Pintu kamarku di ketuk tiga kali dan dengan malas aku membukanya. Luhan hyung berada di hadapanku dengan senyumnya dan juga tangan yang melambai ke kanan dan ke kiri namun itu semua lenyap dalam seketika.

Bingung kenapa Luhan hyung bisa berada disini? Karena aku memberitahunya jika aku tidak jadi pergi ke rumah temanku untuk penghormatan terakhirnya .

"Sehun-ah."

Ia mendorongku masuk dan mengunci kamarku. Ia menarikku untuk duduk di atas ranjangku. "Kris melakukannya lagi?" aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia membuang napasnya kasar. "Sudah berapa kali ia melakukan ini padamu?"

Aku nampak berpikir sejenak. "Sepertinya tiga kali atau empat kali."

"Kau hanya perlu diam dan tenang saja." Ia menampilkan senyuman. Lagi – dia menganggap ringan masalah ini. Selalu mengatakan hal ini namun bodohnya aku mengikuti perkataannya untuk selalu diam.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan itu? Tidak ada efek yang bagus untukku malahan membuatku semakin men – "

Mataku membulat sempurna ketika bibir Luhan hyung tiba – tiba menempel di bibirku. Bukan hanya menempel, Luhan hyung mulai melumat bibir atasku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan aksi Luhan hyung yang sangat tiba – tiba ini. Tangannya mengelus pipiku dan sialnya perbuatannya membuatku begitu terbuai.

Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kepalaku dibuatnya mendongkak dan ciuman Luhan hyung semakin terasa ganas. Melumat bibir atas dan bawahku secara bergantian dan tangannya turun untuk mengusap leherku.

Aku bahkan masih terdiam ketika ia melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatapku begitu lembut. "Kau menyukaiku kan?" Tanyanya dan dengan menurut aku mengangguk.

Ia tersenyum. "Aku juga menyukaimu. Bagaimana jika kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Aku menatap Luhan hyung tak percaya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Apakah Luhan hyung serius mengatakan itu?

"Kenapa? Kenapa hanya terdiam? Apa kau tidak – "

"Aku mau hyung."

"Apa?"

"Aku mau jadi kekasihmu, hyung!"

Luhan hyung memelukku begitu erat aku pun melakukan hal yang sama, bagaimana pun yang menjadi pihak paling bahagia adalah aku karena sangat menyayangi Luhan hyung kedua setelah Ibuku.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku penuh dengan senyuman. Benar – benar sangat indah senyumannya. Ia menyisir poniku ke belakang sehingga dan mengusap – usap di sekitar bagian kepalaku.

"Aku baru tau kau memiliki dahi yang indah." Bisiknya. Belum sempat aku mengeluarkan suara Luhan hyung melepas kacamata baruku membuat pandanganku mengabur seketika.

"Kau sangat tampan jika tidak menggunakan kacamata dan dahimu terlihat seperti ini." Aku tersenyum mendengar pujiannya. Luhan hyung memangsangkan kembali kacamataku dan merapihkan poniku hingga dahiku yang tadinya terlihat kini menjadi tertutup.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau ketampananmu di nikmati semua orang. Hanya aku yang boleh menikmatinya, mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti, hyung."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku dan melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. Kepalaku kembali mendongkak dan melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya ketika ia mulai kembali melumat bibirku.

Ia melepaskan tautan kami. "Ini yang pertama bagimu?"

Aku mengangguk sedikit malu dan ia tersenyum penuh misterius. "Akan ku ajarkan menjadi seorang _Good Kisser_ , kau mau?"

Lagi – aku mengangguk menurutinya.

"Ikuti permainanku."

Dan bibir kami kembali menyatu, Luhan hyung mulai melumat bibir atasku dan dengan sedikit keberanian aku mulai belajar melumat bibir bawah Luhan hyung. Aku mengecap bibir mungil Luhan hyung yang terasa begitu manis.

Acara melumat di hentikan melanjut ketika Luhan hyung menggigit kecil bibir bawah hingga membuat sedikit terkejut, ia juga menjilat bibir bawahku. Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari gerakan Luhan hyung.

Aku mengerang ketika tangan Luhan hyung meremas penisku yang masih terbungkus celana piyama. Mulutku terbuka sedikit sehingga lidah Luhan hyung bisa memasuki mulutku. Lidahnya seolah menarik lidahku untuk mengajaknya berperang, maka aku mengikuti apa saja yang Luhan hyung lakukan. Lidah kami saling membelit satu sama lain tak perduli saliva kami keluar dari mulut kami.

Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menonton blue film jadi aku benar – benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berciuman panas apalagi sampai gaya – gaya dalam bercinta yang memabukan. Aku hanya tau sekedar penis menusuk ke dalam lubang pasangannya.

Luhan hyung melepaskan tautan ciuman kami hingga meninggalkan benang saliva yang telah menyatu. Ia terengah – engah sambil mengusap saliva yang tertempel di pipiku. Aku melihat seringainya muncul.

"Kau hanya milikku, Sehun-ah. Selamanya akan seperti itu."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku tau hyung, aku milikmu dan kau adalah milikku."

Luhan hyung memeluk tubuhku begitu pun dengan ku, menyembunyikan wajahku di ceruk lehernya dan mencium baunya yang terasa seperti permen karet. "Baumu sungguh harum, hyung."

Ia menarik tubuhnya dan menatapku. "Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau tidak harum sama sekali? Di lihat dari pakaianmu pasti belum mandi kan?"

Aku hanya bisa menyengir mendengar kecurigaannya yang tepat pada sasaran. Semenjak aku bangun sampai Luhan hyung mengatakan itu aku memang belum mandi sama sekali hanya saja aku sudah menyikat gigiku sebelum sarapan.

Luhan hyung memukul lenganku. "Cepat mandi! Habis itu kita kencan, bagaimana?"

Aku menatap Luhan hyung tak percaya. "Ke-kencan?" ia mengangguk imut. "Iya, kencan yang biasanya di lakukan oleh pasangan – pasangan lainnya. Kau tidak mau ya?"

Dengan buru – buru aku menganggukkan kepalaku cepat. Tentu saja aku mau karena ini adalah salah satu impianku. "Aku mau, hyung! Tunggu sebentar." Aku segera bangkit dan meraih handukku.

"Aku akan menunggumu bersama bibi di dapur ya?" aku tersenyum kemudian mengangguk setuju. meskipun ada rasa khawatir jika Ibu mengetahui status baru kami yang telah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Aku memulai ritual mandiku. Biasanya akan sedikit lama jika aku sedang berada di kamar mandi namun saat ini Luhan hyung menungguku jadi akan memutuskan untuk mempersingkat waktu.

Meskipun aku sedang mandi, senyumku tidak pernah luntur dan ini semua karena saat ini status Luhan hyung adalah kekasih Oh Sehun. Aku berjanji akan membuatnya bahagia selama bersamaku, meskipun aku tidak jago dalam bela diri aku akan berusaha untuk melindungi Luhan hyung dari ancaman apapun.

"Sehun-ah!"

Aku mendengar Luhan hyung yang berteriak dan juga suara derap langkah kaki yang menuju ke arah sini.

"Aku dan bibi pergi ke pasar ya!"

Aku mengernyit. Pergi ke pasar? Luhan hyung dan juga Ibu?! Bukan kan Luhan hyung ingin mengajakku berkencan setelah aku mandi?

Meskipun kepalaku masih penuh dengan busa aku nekat untuk keluar dan tak lupa melilitkan haduk di pinggangku. Luhan hyung masih berada di depan kamar mandi dan jangan lupakan ekspresi menahan tawanya.

"Bukankah kita akan berkencan, hyung?"

"Benar, tapi aku ingin menemani Ibumu pergi kepasar dan aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu. Hanya sebentar Sehun-ah."

Aku membuang napasku kasar. "Baiklah – baiklah. Jangan lama – lama hyung." Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sekali. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi melanjutkan ritual mandiku dan kemungkinan besar kebiasaan mandi lamaku akan terus berjalan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir dua jam mereka belum juga kembali biasanya Ibu tidak selama ini jika berbelanja ke pasar. Aku menatap layar televisi dengan bosan karena hampir setiap channel sedang ada breaking news tentang adanya pembunuhan berantai yang misterius yang terjadi akhir – akhir ini. 'Sang pembunuh dikenal sangat jenius dalam melakukan aksinya hingga tidak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali.' Itulah kata yang di ucapkan oleh mereka.

Ponselku berdering dan nama Luhan hyung lah yang tertera. Aku berdoa semoga saja Luhan hyung tidak mengatakan jika kencan kami batal karena Ibu belanjanya masih lama. Aku menggeser ikon berwarna hijau.

"Hal – "

[Sehun-ah!]

Aku mengerutkan dahiku ketika Luhan hyung menyerukan namaku dengan nada panik.

"Ada apa hyung?"

[Bi-bibi, Sehun-ah!]

"Ibuku? Ada apa hyung? Bicara lah dengan perlahan."

[Bibi menghilang! Aku harus bagaimana, Sehun-ah?!]

Pikiranku menjadi kosong seketika. Otak ku _blank_. Ibuku menghilang?

"Kau dimana sekarang, hyung?"

[Aku berada di kantor polisi.]

"Baiklah aku akan segera ke sana."

Aku memutuskan sambungan teleponku dengan Luhan hyung dan bergegas pergi ke kantor polisi perasaan tidak enak melingkupi hatiku apalagi ketika membaca berita tadi pagi, semoga saja Ibuku tidak bertemu dengan psikopat itu. Sedikit jauh maka aku menggunakan bus untuk sampai di sana dan hanya memakan wantu lima belas menit aku sudah sampai tujuan.

Aku masuk dengan terburu – buru dan menemukan Luhan hyung sedang duduk di hadapan seorang polisi. Luhan hyung yang juga menyadari kehadiranku langsung menghampiriku dan memelukku cukup erat.

"M-maafkan aku, Sehun-ah. Aku lalai menjaga Ibumu." Suara Luhan hyung bergetar, aku bisa merasakan penyesalan yang terjadi pada Luhan hyung. Aku menepuk – nepuk pelan punggung sempit miliknya.

"Tidak apa – apa, hyung. Kau sudah melaporkannya?" Tanyaku seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengangguk pelan dan itu membuatku tersenyum setidaknya Luhan hyung sudah melakukan hal yang benar.

Kakiku mengahampiri meja polisi yang tadi Luhan hyung tempati. "Apakah anda anak dari Nyonya Lee Sungmin?" Polisi itu bertanya dan aku langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Benar. Nama saya Oh Sehun. Tolong temukan Ibu saya."

Polisi itu tersenyum. "Anda bisa percayakan dengan kami. Jika ada informasi kami akan langsung menghubungi anda, silahkan catat nomor telepon anda di sini."

Aku mengangguk mengerti kemudian menulis nomor teleponku pada sebuah kertas formulir yang sebelumnya sudah di isi oleh Luhan hyung.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas bantuannya, Pak polisi." Aku dan Luhan hyung membungkuk sebentar ke arah polisi tersebut dan segera pergi keluar dari kantor polisi. Aku di tarik oleh Luhan hyung untuk pergi ke sebuah taman dekat kantor polisi dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana.

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi, hyung?" Tanyaku dengan pelan. Ku lihat ia kembali menundukan kepalanya. "Ini semua salahku." Aku dapat mendengar suaranya meskipun terdengar lirih.

Aku berinisiatif untuk menggenggam tangannya yang berada di atas pahanya. "Jika saja aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk menungguku buang air kecil pasti ini semua tidak akan terjadi, Sehun-ah."

Ia menghentikan ceritanya sejenak dan menghapus air matanya. "Aku sudah mencarinya berkeliling pasar tapi tetap saja aku tidak menemukannya. Karena aku terlalu takut makanya aku langsung lapor polisi. Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah."

Aku memeluk tubuhnya dan mencoba menenangkannya dengan tepukan – tepukan lembut di punggung. Bagaimana pun ini bukan salah Luhan hyung. Aku memakluminya.

"Tidak apa – apa, hyung. Terima kasih sudah lapor polisi, semoga saja Ibuku cepat di temukan. Jangan menangis lagi, hm?" Aku mencoba menghapus air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Kencan hari ini bagaimana, hyung?"

Aku meringis kesakitan ketika Luhan hyung memukul lenganku. "Bibi sedang menghilang dan kau sempat – sempatnya bertanya tentang kencan?"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku setelah Luhan hyung mengomel. "Tapi kan kau sendiri yang berjanji tadi pagi padaku."

"Aku tidak mengatakan janji padamu."

"Tapi kau mengajakku, hyung. Ayolah."

"Baiklah – baiklah, tukang merengek! ayo kita kencan."

Meskipun Luhan hyung mengatakan dengan nada jengkel tapi senyum indahnya membuatku ikut tersenyum apalagi ketika ia mulai menarik tanganku untuk segera bangun. Dan impianku untuk berkencan dengan Luhan hyung akan segera terwujud.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah dua hari lamanya Ibuku menghilang dan pihak polisi belum memberikan informasinya sedikit pun, mereka mengatakan jika tidak ada cctv yang merekam kejadian tersebut dan menyuruhku untuk terus bersabar dan berdoa pada Tuhan.

Berita aku dan Luhan hyung menjadi sepasang kekasih pun menyebar luas di sekolah. Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak menyukai hubungan kami termasuk dengan Kris. Ngomong – ngomong tentang Kris, dia tidak membullyku lagi aku percaya pasti ini semua karena Luhan hyung.

Luhan hyung selalu mengantarku hingga ke kelas hanya untuk memastikan agar aku tidak lagi di ganggu oleh Luhan hyung. Agak memalukan memang tapi aku menyukainya karena bisa berdekatan dengan Luhan hyung lebih lama.

"Nanti kita bertemu di kantin. Aku ke kelas dulu, sampai jumpa." Itulah kata terakhir yang Luhan hyung katakan padaku sebelum pergi meninggalkanku di depan kelas.

Aku memasuki kelasku seperti biasa namun aku mengernyit heran ketika beberapa murid menangis sesegukan. Rata – rata yang menangis adalah kaum hawa, ini persis ketika Nam Jira meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Joohyun-ahhh! Kenapa ini terjadi padamu!"

Dahiku semakin berkerut ketika seseorang menangis sambil meneriaki nama Joohyun. Apa Bae Joohyun yang menolongku untuk mengobati luka ku beberapa hari yang lalu? Aku berjalan menuju wanita itu.

"A-ada apa dengan Bae Joohyun?"

Bukannya menjawab wanita itu malah menangis bertambah kencang dan itu membuatku semakin bingung. Aku menoleh ketika suara langkah kaki memasuki kelasku dengan terburu – buru. Dia Kim Seongsaengnim, wali kelasku.

Semua murid duduk di tempat mereka masing – masing termasuk aku. Kim Saem menundukan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kalian pasti sudah mendengar berita ini." Ujarnya di depan kelas. Beberapa murid perempuan kembali terisak.

"Setelah kepergian Nam Jira, kelas kita kembali kehilangan murid yang teladan. Tadi pagi saya mendapatkan informasi dari pihak kepolisian jika Bae Joohyun di temukan tewas setelah menghilang dua hari di dinding di sebuah gedung tua, pembunuh tersebut menaruh jasad Joohyun dan menyemennya di sana. Saat ini pihak kepolisian sedang meruntukan semen yang melekat di tubuh Joohyun."

Aku melebarkan mataku tak percaya.

"Pihak kepolisian yakin jika pembunuh Bae Joohyun adalah pembunuh yang sama dengan Nam Jira karena memiliki sayatan yang sama di pipinya."

"Pembunuh itu harus segera mati!"

"Aku mengutuk perbuatan pembunuh itu!"

Suara di kelas menjadi keruh kembali. Kim Saem pun menenangkannya kembali dengan memukul – mukul papan tulis sehingga mereka semua kembali terdiam.

"Saya pun sama seperti kalian. Besok kalian boleh pergi ke rumah Bae Joohyun untuk penghormatan terakhir untuknya. Sekarang keluarkan buku kalian, bagaimana pun juga hari ini kalian akan tetap belajar seperti biasanya."

Aku pun langsung mengeluarkan buku ku. Meskipun tak begitu berkonsentrasi karena memikirkan hal tadi. Sebelumnya Bae Joohyun menghilang kemudian berakhir dengan tewas, apa Ibuku juga seperti itu? Aku harap itu tidak terjadi, bagaimana pun aku belum siap jika harus kehilangan Ibuku dan aku berjanji akan membalas orang itu lebih kejam jika berani menyakiti Ibuku.

Lima jam sudah ku di kelas dan kini saatnya jam makan siang itu artinya aku akan bertemu dengan Luhan hyung di kantin. Dengan segera aku merapihkan buku – bukuku yang berada di atas meja memasukannya ke dalam tas kembali. Aku melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya masih ada yang melanjutkan isak tangisnya, aku sedikit prihatin dengan Joohyun, bagaimana pun dia pernah menolongku.

Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak memihakku ketika melihat Kris masuk ke kelasku dengan pandangan tajam mengarah ke arah ku. Haruskah aku memberitahu Luhan hyung dengan telepon jika ada Kris di sini? Tidak – tidak, aku tidak mau di anggap pengecut oleh semua orang jika aku hanya terus berlindung di balik tubuh Luhan hyung.

"Ikut aku."

Perasaanku benar – benar tidak enak ketika aku mengikuti tubuhnya dari belakang yang membawaku menuju gedung sekolah yang tak terpakai. Tempat biasanya dia membullyku seperti kemarin.

Ia berhenti melangkah begitu pun denganku. Ia terdiam membelakangiku cukup lama membuatku mengeryit heran.

Dan tanpa persiapan apapun dariku tubuhnya membalik dan meraih kerahku, ia menyeretku hingga tubuhku membentur dinding dengan sangat keras.

"Kau mengabaikan peringatan terakhirku?"

Suaranya pelan namun begitu menusuk bisa kulihat dari tatapan matanya yang begitu mengintimidasiku. Aku menelan ludahku gugup, benar aku mengabaikan peringatan terakhirnya untuk tidak mendekati Luhan hyung lagi tapi aku tidak bisa untuk berjauhan dengan Luhan hyung.

"Ingin benar – benar kubuat tuli?"

Mataku terpejam pasrah ketika Kris sudah memasang ancang – acang untuk menonjokku. Cengkraman pada kerahku melonggar bersamaan dengan suara pukulan yang keras terdengar di telingaku. Kemudian mataku membuka dan membulat ketika melihat tubuh Kris yang di hadapanku ambruk seketika.

Aku melihat sepasang kaki di hadapanku dengan perlahan aku mendongkak melihat siapa pemilik kaki tersebut. Daguku hampir jatuh dan aku menahan napasku sesaat ketika melihat orang itu dengan wajah dinginnya membuang balok ke sembarangan tempat. Entah mengapa aku merasakan aura membunuh yang kuat darinya.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?"

Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan dengan ragu aku menggapainya. "Aku tidak apa – apa." Di bantunya aku berdiri dan membersihkan debu – debu atau pun kotoran yang berada di seragamku.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

Aku menggeleng. Ku lihatnya tersenyum sangat manis berbanding terbalik dengan tadi yang memukul Kris dengan balok. Ia menarik tanganku keluar dari gedung. "Ayo ke kantin."

"Luhan hyung."

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

Ia tersenyum dan menangkup wajahku. "Sudah seharusnya aku melakukan itu untuk kekasihku."

Aku menggeleng dan meraih pinggangnya. "Tidak hyung. Jika seperti ini terus, aku tidak ingin terus menerus berlindung dari balik tubuhmu. Aku juga ingin kuat agar bisa menjaga dan melindungimu."

Aku merasa begitu nyaman dengan usapan tangan lembutnya di pipiku. "Baiklah, jadilah orang kuat agar bisa menjaga dan melindungiku."

"Ayo ke kantin. Aku lapar." Ajakku menggenggam jemarinya kuat dan berjalan menuju kantin karena perutku sudah berdemo untuk di isi.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan aku harus menghentikan langkahku karena ponselku berdering. Aku mengambilnya dari dalam saku celanaku dan segera mengangkatnya ketika nomor polisi yang tertera.

"Halo?"

[Oh Sehun-ssi, kami menemukan Ibu anda!]

Mataku membulat ketika mendengarnya. Aku melirik Luhan hyung di sampingku dengan wajah yang penasaran.

"Bag – "

[Tapi Ibu anda dalam keadaan sudah tidak bernyawa.]

Pikiranku mendadak kosong setelah mendengarnya. Ponselku kubiarkan terjatuh di lantai, aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Kepalaku mendadak pening bukan main. Air mataku terus menerus berlomba keluar dari tempatnya. Aku melirik Luhan hyung yang mengambil ponselku dan melanjutkan percakapanku yang tertunda tadi dengan polisi.

"Hyung-ahh..."

"Hyung-ahh... Ibuku... Hyung-ahh."

"Ibuku... tidak mungkinkan?"

Aku berjongkok dan mulai meracau tak jelas. Tidak mungkin Ibuku meninggal secepat ini. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Pasti polisi itu salah, orang itu pasti bukan ibuku. Pasti bukan!

Aku merasakan sebuah dekapan hangat. Luhan hyung mendekapku erat.

"Polisi tadi menyuruhku untuk pergi ke TKP untuk memastikannya. Ayo Sehun-ah."

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan cepat memasuki sebuah gedung tua yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Aku melewati garis polisi dengan terburu – buru namun salah satu polisi menahan pergerakanku. Ia menyuruhku untuk tidak melewati garis polisi namun aku tidak memperdulikannya yang kini aku perdulikan adalah melihat wajah Ibuku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan masuk!" Seru polisi itu namun aku mengabaikannya dan terus memberontak agar aku bisa melihat Ibuku.

"tapi di dalam ada Ibuku!" Seruku tak kalah keras dari polisi itu. Seorang polisi lagi datang menghampiri kami, aku mengenalnya dia Kim Junmyeon polisi yang bertugas mencari Ibuku.

"Tenanglah, Kim Jongin. Dia Oh Sehun, aku yang memanggilnya kemari. Ayo masuk." Aku mengikuti Junmyeon masuk. Tangan kananku di genggam seseorang yang membuatku langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tenang, Sehun-ah. Berharap saja itu bukan Ibumu." Suara menenangkan itu membuatku tersenyum. Aku mengangguk dan menuruti semua sarannya.

Bau busuk langsung menyergap di hidungku. Junmyeon menyerahkan dua lembar masker pada kami. Aku dan Luhan hyung segera memakainya.

Langkahku perlahan mendekati jasad Ibuku yang sudah di lapisi oleh kantung mayat. Junmyeon membukanya dengan perlahan dan membuat kepalaku kembali mendadak pening.

Benar, itu adalah Ibuku. Wajah pucat Ibuku dengan sayatan – sayatan di pipinya yang sudah mengering. Mataku kembali berair, aku tidak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan rasa terkejutku lagi.

"Sayatan itu, bukankan itu bahasa china?"

Kudengar Luhan hyung bertanya pada Junmyeon di sebrang kami. "Kau tau bahasa china?" Luhan hyung mengangguk. "Aku orang China. Di sini aku melakukan pertukaran pelajar."

Junmyeon mengangguk paham. "Kau tau apa arti dari sayatan ini?"

" _Jangan ganggu kesenanganku."_

"Benar, akhir – akhir ini sering terjadi pembunuhan yang misterius. Ia tidak pernah meninggalkan jejak tentang dirinya kecuali sayatan yang sama di setiap korbannya. Dia sangat jenius sekali dalam membunuh meski korbannya sudah banyak. Dan tadi pagi teman satu sekolah kalian menjadi korbannya juga kan?"

Aku mengangguk dan tiba – tiba rasa mual menghampiriku karena masker ini tak cukup untuk melindungi hidungku dari bau busuk yang berasal dari Ibuku.

"Hyung, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi." Bisikku pada Luhan hyung. Ia mengangguk mengerti dan meminta izin pamit kepada Junmyeon.

"Baiklah, hati – hati di jalan bisa saja pembunuh itu berkeliaran di sekitar kalian. Jika ada orang yang mencurigakan segera laporkan pada kami dan Ibumu akan di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan otopsi paling lambat besok siang jasad Ibumu akan kami kirim ke rumahmu."

Aku membungkuk pada Junmyeon. "Sebelumnya terima kasih atas bantuan anda,"

"Ya, sama – sama. Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku."

"Kami permisi."

Aku dan Luhan hyung berjalan keluar dari gedung dan aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahku bersama dengan Luhan hyung.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka Ibuku akan pergi secepat ini, hyung." Ujarku pelan ketika kami sedang duduk di bangku penumpang bus. Aku merasakan genggaman tangan lembut Luhan hyung mengerat seolah memberiku kekuatan.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, kau yang kuat ya?"

"Aku akan membalas perbuatannya lebih kejam."

"Ya, balaslah dendam Ibumu dengan cara lebih kejam darinya."

Aku memeluk tubuh Luhan hyung dengan erat dan menumpahkan segala bebanku padanya tanpa perduli orang lain yang menatap kami dengan pandangan aneh. Menangis adalah caraku saat ini untuk menumpahkan segalanya dan Luhan hyung mau menerimaku sebagai tempat bersandarku.

"Kau harus menjadi yang kuat."

Aku merasakan usapan di punggung dan di kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku benar – benar beruntung memiliki Luhan hyung. Aku berjanji akan menemukan si pembunuh itu dan aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskan Luhan hyung dengan mudah.

"Terima kasih hyung, terima kasih Luhan hyung sudah berada di sisiku di saat seperti ini." Bisikku dengan pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama di musim dingin. Musim yang begitu aku sukai dan ini juga tepat sebulan sejak aku menemukan tubuh Ibuku yang sudah tak bernyawa. Selama hampir dua minggu aku kehilangan selera hidupku namun beruntungnya aku memiliki Luhan hyung, ia terus berada di sisiku dan menyemangatiku agar aku bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan ini. Ia mengatakan jika ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya.

Dan sudah sebulan ini sang pelaku tidak di temukan juga tetapi korban semakin banyak yang berjatuhan akibat ulahnya termasuk Kris. Ya pria yang suka membullyku, dia tewas setelah empat hari kematian Ibuku. Dia di temukan tewas menggantung di atas jembatan sungai Han dan polisi tidak menemukan jejak siapa yang melakukan perbuatan itu.

Akhir – akhir ini juga aku dan Luhan hyung jarang bertemu dikarenakan aku yang harus berkerja paruh waktu dan juga Luhan hyung yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian tapi kami selalu berkomunikasi melalui ponsel kami.

"Sehun-ah, kau ada masalah?"

Aku tersentak ketika seorang pria menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun, teman kerjaku menegurku. Aku tersenyum kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Apa karena kau tidak bisa berkencan dengan Lulu-mu lagi?" Godanya. Dia tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Luhan hyung karena aku sering meminta saran padanya. Kali ini aku mengangguk, bagaimana pun juga aku ingin berkencan dengan Luhan hyung lagi. Kami hanya bisa bertemu di sekolah itu juga pada saat berangkat sekolah ketika aku menjemputnya di asrama sekolah.

"Sudah ku duga. Buatlah kencan pada akhir pekan ini, ku dengar kau mendapat jatah libur dari bos hari minggu."

Mataku membulat tak percaya ke arahnya. Ini adalah momen langka di mana aku bisa mendapatkan jatah libur saat weekend karena biasanya aku mendapatkan jatah libur hari biasa yang tandanya aku tidak bisa berkencan dengan Luhan hyung.

"Kau serius?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Kau tahu kenapa?" Aku menggeleng. "Karena akhir – akhir ini banyak pelanggan wanita hanya untuk melihat dirimu dan aku sengaja meminta bos untuk memberikanmu jatah libur pada hari minggu dan ia menyetujuinya."

"Benarkah?!"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. "Benar. Jadi jangan melamun terus, oke? Kau harus melayani pelanggan karena semua pelanggan maunya di layani oleh kau."

Aku terkekeh kecil mendengar gerutunya. Memang benar, akhir – akhir ini aku kualahan melayani pelanggan yang tiba – tiba membludak karena aku mengubah penampilanku. Aku tidak memakai kacamata lagi, poni yang biasa menghalangi dahiku sekarang sudah ku tata ke belakang dengan serapih mungkin dan benar kata Luhan hyung, jika seperti ini aku sangat tampan. Sejujurnya aku tak mau melakukan ini mengingat Luhan hyung pernah mengatakan jika ketampananku tidak boleh di perlihatkan untuk semua orang namun bosku yang memintaku untuk mengubah penampilanku. Hanya saat bekerjalah aku mengubah penampilanku namun jika sedang bersekolah hanya ada Oh Sehun yang di kenal oleh Luhan hyung. Karena aku tidak mau mengecewakan Luhan hyung.

"Baekhyun-ah. Terima kasih." Ujarku dengan tulus.

"Kalau kau ingin berterima kasih berikan aku tiket konser Justin Bieber VIP."

"Itu keterlaluan, Baek."

"Hanya bercanda. Kau kabari Lulu-mu jangan lupa."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Setelah Baekhyun menghilang dari pandanganku, secara diam – diam aku mengeluarkan ponselkun dan menekan angka satu sebagai panggilan cepat nomor Luhan hyung.

Cukup lama aku menunggu Luhan hyung untuk mengangkatnya. Apa dia sedang sibuk ya? Apa dia sedang berada di perpustakaan kota seperti biasanya? Rasa tak enak karena mengganggunya pun mengerayangi hatiku. Seharusnya aku mengirim pesan saja tidak langsung meneleponnya seperti ini.

Aku hampir saja mematikannya ketika panggilanku terjawab olehnya.

"Hal – "

[T-tolongg hen-hentikan...]

Aku mematung ketika mendengar suara rintihan dari seseorang yang ku yakini bukanlah suara Luhan hyung. Ini suara wanita.

[Akhh... T-tidak. Ku mohon, a-aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun untukmu.]

[Aku tidak menginginkan apapun darimu, Nona manis.]

Itu suara Luhan hyung. Apa yang sedang Luhan hyung lakukan pada wanita itu? Perasaan tak enak melingkupiku. Firasatku mengatakan jika Luhan hyung sedang melakukan sesuatu yang buruk maka dari itu aku langsung berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang sedang melayani seorang pelanggan dengan tetap ponselku yang terpasang di telingaku.

"Sehun-ah, kau kenapa? Ap – "

"B-baekhyun. A-aku izin pulang cepat." Ujarku sambil melepaskan apron hitamku dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

Aku harus bergerak cepat, suara rintihan itu semakin terdengar memilukan di telingaku. Langkah kakiku menuju kantor polisi, aku bingung untuk pergi kemana maka aku akan menyuruh polisi untuk menyelidiki dimana keberadaan Luhan hyung.

"Oh Sehun-ssi? Ada apa?" Junmyeon bertanya padaku langsung saja aku menyerahkan ponselku padanya yang sebelumnya sambunganku dengan Luhan hyung sudah terputus agar dia tidak curiga.

"T-tolong selidiki Luhan hyung sedang berada di mana."

Junmyeon menggangguk mengerti dan aku menunggu di hadapannya yang sedang bekerja dengan komputernya. Aku memperhatikan wajah Junmyeon yang terus saja mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sudah ketemu. Ini di sebuah pabrik yang sudah tak terpakai, Ayo kita ke sana." Aku mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti Junmyeon pergi dengan mobil polisinya.

Di dalam mobil aku hanya bisa terdiam memandang ke jalan dengan tatapan kosong. Junmyeon di sampingku sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir kendaraannya. Pikiran buruk tentang Luhan hyung semakin aku ingin membuangnya semakin mengganggu pikiranku. Tidak, pasti Luhan hyung tidak melakukan hal – hal aneh.

"Kalau ku boleh tahu kenapa kau ingin mengetahui keberadaannya? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Kalau di lihat tadi kau datang ke kantor polisi kelihatannya kau begitu panik pasti terjadi sesuatu pada temanmu itu."

Aku tidak menjawab. Bahkan untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun rasanya tak sanggup lagi. Ketika mobil Junmyeon berhenti di sebuah pabrik tua yang tak di pakai lagi. Dahiku berkerut ketika ada juga beberapa mobil polisi terpakir di depan pabrik.

"Wah, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Komentar Junmyeon langsung keluar dari mobil tapi aku tetap tidak bergeming sedikit pun karena aku merasa ketakutan saat ini.

"Hei Sehun-ssi? Kau tidak mau turun?" Junmyeon kembali membuka pintu mobil dan menanyakanku. Baru aku ingin membuka mulut seorang polisi yang pernah menahanku mendatangi Junmyeon.

"Ternyata seorang psiko gila itu masih murid SMA." Mataku melebar ketika polisi bername tag Kim Jongin itu berujar pada Junmyeon. Aku langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari masuk ke dalam pabrik yang sudah ada beberapa polisi yang berjaga.

Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat Luhan hyung di giring oleh polisi dengan baju penuh darah dan juga tatapan dingin terpancar di wajah Luhan hyung. Rambutnya yang sudah berganti warna hitam sedikit basah karena terkena keringatnya.

Hatiku tersengat ketika polisi dan Luhan hyung mendekatiku. Aku menelan ludahku susah. Benarkah dia? Dia Luhan hyung yang ku kenal adalah seorang pembunuh bertangan dingin?

Mataku terpanah ketika mereka terhenti di hadapanku. Aku bisa melihat Luhan hyung menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. Tunggu! Apa? Dia tersenyum padaku?

Polisi kembali menggiring Luhan hyung hingga sampai ke dalam mobil polisi. Aku masih menatap tak percaya kepergian mobil polisi yang membawa perginya Luhan hyung. Seseorang menepuk bahuku yang membuatku menoleh.

"Bukan kah dia temanmu itu?" Junmyeon bertanya padaku. Aku tidak menjawab karena pasti dia sudah tau jawabannya. "Kau ikut kami ke kantor untuk bahan penyelidikan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di hadapanku sudah ada Junmyeon di sebuah ruang yang tertutup. Serentetan pertanyaan Junmyeon belum ku jawab karena aku masih sangat terkejut dengan kejadian hari ini.

"Ayolah Sehun-ssi, apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaanku? Ini bukanlah pertanyaan sulit. Ini hanya pertanyaan biasa."

"A-aku ingin bertemu dengan Luhan hyung."

Junmyeon menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Oke, kau boleh bertemu oleh Luhan tapi setelah menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku. Mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Kau harus menjawabnya dengan sejujur – jujurnya dan tak boleh ada yang di tutup – tutupi."

Aku kembali mengangguk dan mulai dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang Junmyeon layangkan. Meskipun aku menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon namun pikiranku tak lepas dari Luhan hyung. Jika memang Luhan hyung seseorang pembunuh, apakah ia juga yang membunuh Ibuku? Tapi apa motiv Luhan hyung membunuh Ibuku? Dan saat ini yang membuat ku ragu adalah benarkah Luhan hyung mencintaiku dengan tulus?

Sudah tiga jam aku dan Junmyeon berada di ruang introgasi. Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang Junmyeon layangkan. Aku bangkit dari duduk ku dan hendak berjalan keluar namun Junmyeon menahan tanganku.

"Akan ku antar kau menemui Luhan sekarang dia berada di Rumah sakit jiwa." Mendengar itu dahiku mengerut sempurna. Rumah sakit jiwa?

"Ke-kenapa Luhan hyung berada di sana?"

"Tadi aku bertanya tentang keberadaan Luhan pada Jongin ternyata ia sedang melakukan tes kejiwaan."

"Tolong antarkan aku kesana."

 **.**

 **.**

Kini aku sudah berada di depan kamar inapnya. Sambil menunggu hasil tes kejiwaan Luhan hyung untuk sementara Luhan hyung di tahan disini. Aku menatap ragu pintu bercat putih di hadapanku, setelah tes kejiwaan Luhan hyung selesai Junmyeon memperbolehkanku untuk menemuinya.

Dengan perlahan aku membuka knop pintu itu. Disana terlihat Luhan hyung yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang dengan melipat silang kedua kakinya. Kepalanya menunduk dan tangannya yang kini menjadi objeknya.

Aku menutup pintu dan berjalan menghampirinya. Kepalanya mendongkak dan pandangan mata kami bertemu. Kami terdiam beberapa saat.

"Hai Sehun-ah. Kau terlihat sangat tampan."

Ia masih bisa menyapa dengan senyuman itu? Aku mendengus kecil dan menundukan kepalaku agar airmataku yang terjatuh tak bisa di lihat olehnya. Aku duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Hyung."

"Kau pasti sangat terkejut ya dengan kejadian hari ini?"

Aku menatap Luhan hyung tak percaya dengan mudahnya Luhan hyung menanyakannya. "Kau tahu? Akulah yang membunuh Nam Jira, Bae Joohyun, Bibi dan juga Kris."

Aku masih terdiam dan terus mendengarkan Luhan hyung mengoceh.

"Tentang keluargaku yang di bantai habis itu juga aku yang melakukannya. Aku membunuh tanpa adanya perasaan apapun. Kau juga sebenarnya adalah targetku."

Mataku membulat tapi lain halnya dengan Luhan hyung yang menertawakanku. "Ekspresimu, Sehun-ah tolong dikondisikan. Hahaha..."

Aku memanjukan bibirku beberapa senti. Ini sungguh menjengkelkan mendengar suara tawa Luhan hyung. Bagaimana ia bisa tertawa di saat seperti ini.

"Tapi aku serius tentang kau juga merupakan targetku. Setidaknya sebelum perasaan cinta terhadapmu tumbuh." Luhan hyung mengatakannya dengan senyuman indah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jika kau ingat. Kau pernah memergokiku membunuh seorang bayi sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat kau berada di China dan aku berniat untuk membunuhmu juga namun setiap kali ingin membunuhmu hatiku selalu menolak, tanganku tak sanggup bergerak selain terdiam di dalam genggaman tanganmu yang terasa sangat nyaman. Dan inilah pertama kalinya aku merasakan ingin memilikimu sepenuh tanpa ada yang menganggu – "

"Termasuk membunuh Ibuku?" Ujarku memotong kalimatnya. Awalnya ia menatapku tak percaya kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Benar. Termasuk Ibumu karena dia selalu mencurigaiku dengan menanyakan hal – hal yang membuatku tak bisa memilikimu."

"Lalu Nam Jira dan Bae Joohyun kenapa kau membunuhnya juga? Apa karena menolongku mengobati luka?"

"Awalnya tidak. Aku memang suka membunuh seseorang dengan acak, entah aku mengenalnya atau tidak tapi saat melihat kalian di ruang kesehatan membuatku semakin bernafsu membunuhnya."

"Aku mengakui jika aku adalah seorang psikopat. Aku senang membunuh hewan sejak kecil, merasa tak cukup hanya membunuh hewan aku mulai membunuh bayi tanpa ketahuan oleh orang lain dan semakin lama aku bisa membunuh seseorang yang lebih besar dariku. Selama ini aku hanya menutupi sifat psikopatku dengan menjadi seseorang yang banyak disukai meskipun aku tidak menyukainya. Aku pandai memanipulasi –"

"Apa termasuk rasa cintamu pada ku, hyung? Apa kau benar – benar tidak mencintaiku? A-aku mencintaimu, hyung. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Luhan hyung."

Aku merasakan tanganku di genggam oleh Luhan hyung. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun-ah. Awalnya aku juga bingung kenapa bisa merasakan ini ketika bersamamu tapi aku mengakui jika kau adalah seseorang yang berhasil membuat seorang psikopat tanpa perasaan bisa jatuh cinta padamu. Aku merasakan semua ketulusan yang kau lakukan padaku, Sehun-ah. A-aku –"

Aku menarik tengkuknya dan menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya kemudian langsung melumatnya. Aku merindukan bibir ini dan kemungkinan aku juga akan merindukan manisnya bibir Luhan hyung.

Luhan hyung membalas ciumanku dan bisa kurasakan ia begitu merindukanku. Dengan cara ciumannya yang terbilang terburu – buru. Aku bisa merasakan rambut belakangku di tariknya seakan menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

Aku menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk di pangkuanku. Lidah kami saling membelit dan saliva kami teraduk menjadi satu. Permainan kami yang awalnya terasa begitu liar semakin lama semakin melembut.

Aku mengecup bibirnya beberapa kali dengan lembut. Dahi kami menyatu. Aku benar – benar tidak ingin moment ini berlalu dengan cepat, setidaknya jika aku tidak bisa menikmati momen ini lagi biarkanlah ini berlangsung lebih lama. Aku berharap Tuhan dengan baik hati menghentikan waktu.

Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan hyung. Aku tidak ingin, Kumohon dengarkanlah doaku Tuhan. Aku percaya Kau tidak tidur, dengarkan Doaku.

"Sehun-ah."

"Hm?"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Selamanya?"

"Hm, selama – lamanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Epilog]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tamat."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa 'Eh?"

"Kau benar – benar menamatkan cerita seperti itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bahkan aku hanya menjadi pemeran lewat saja?"

Laki – laki bertelinga peri itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tak perduli. "Masih untung kau mendapatkan peran, Byun Baekhyun."

Pria yang di panggil Byun Baekhyun itu mendengus kesal pada sang Kekasih yang memang seorang penulis skenario terkenal bernama Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun ini adalah aktor papan atas Korea selatan bagaimana bisa Kekasihnya memberikan bagian sekecil itu untuknya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau aku akan mencari orang lain saja." Chanyeol hendak bangun namun tangannya di tahan oleh Baekhyun sehingga Chanyeol kembali duduk.

"Baiklah – baiklah aku mengambil peran itu. Kenapa aku tidak bertukar peran dengan Luhan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih berharap pada Chanyeol untuk memberikannya peran utama.

"Oh, kau mau beradegan ciuman panas dengan Oh Sehun itu?" Mata bulat Chanyeol menyipit curiga ke arah Baekhyun. "Sudahlah, sayang. Sebelumnya kan sudah di casting untuk menentukan peran utamanya dan sesuai dengan dugaanku jika aktor Xi Luhan pasti akan cocok dengan aktor Oh Sehun itu. Lagi pula kami mencari wajah yang manis bukan yang – "

"Bukan yang?"

"Menggoda sepertimu, Byun Sayang."

"Dasar penggombal ulung. Terserah kau sajalah."

Baekhyun dengan wajah unmoodnya bangun dari duduknya dan pergi keluar dari kamar mereka, ia berniat untuk mengambil segelas air karena terasa begitu haus. Ia mengambil air di kulkas dan menuangkannya di gelas. Baekhyun meminum air berwarna bening itu dengan lega ketika air itu melewati tenggorokannya.

Membaca cerita yang di karang oleh kekasihnya dua jam membuatnya begitu haus. Ngomong – ngomong cerita yang Chanyeol buat akhir hidup antara Sehun dan Luhan seperti apa ya? Apa bahagia? Tidak mungkin karena Luhan pasti akan di hukum mati. Pasti sedih, tapi dia tidak rela jika harus sedih.

Sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Chanyeol. "Kau masih marah hanya karena peranmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia menaruh gelas bekasnya di atas meja kemudian membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol. "Menurutmu bagaimana ending yang sesungguhnya antara Sehun dan Luhan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kalau kau maunya seperti apa?"

Baekhyun nampak berpikir. "Tentu saja aku ingin mereka bahagia."

"Begitupun aku."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya? Luhan pasti di hukum mati atas perbuatannya."

"Luhan memang harus menjalani hukuman matinya tapi Sehun selalu mendampinginya. Sehun selalu ada untuk Luhan meskipun mereka sulit untuk bersama kembali. Mereka bahagia dengan cinta yang mereka miliki dan mereka percaya dengan kehidupan selanjutnya yang tidak sesulit ini untuk bersatu kembali."

"Jika kita adalah Sehun dan Luhan, apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tetap mencintaiku meskipun aku ini adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin?"

"Aku tidak perduli dengan apapun. Jika aku menyakini 'Aku mencintaimu' aku akan terus mencintaimu hingga aku tidak bernafas lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol-ah."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah."

"Oh iya. Ngomong – ngomong kapan kau akan menikahiku?"

Chanyeol mendadak tergagap. Ia seketika menjadi orang terbodoh yang pernah ada jika Baekhyun menanyakan tentang menikah. "O-ooh i-itu ya. Apa? Menikah?"

Dengan kesal Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol cukup kuat hingga pelukan mereka terlepas. "Selalu seperti ini! Kau bohong jika mencintaiku dan bisa menjadi Sehun. Park Bodoh Chanyeol! Jangan tidur seranjang denganku lagi!"

Baekhyun lari ke kamarnya dan dapat Chanyeol dengar suara pintu di banting. Chanyeol mengejarnya dan mengetuk – ngetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun. Ia tidak akan membiarkan benda pusakanya kembali bertemu dengan tangannya.

"Baek, tunggu. Aku bisa jelaskan Baek –"

"Jangan mengatakan apapun lagi! Aku membencimu!"

Hah~ selalu seperti ini. Sungguh sial dirimu, Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[The End]**


End file.
